Pájaros enjaulados
by Lady Maring
Summary: Neji medita sobre sus sentimientos hacia cierta peliazul, mientras el ocaso llega.


Ates que nada los personajes no son míos. Es mi primera historia con estos fabulosos personajes, así que no me lancen tatos tomatazos

Les recomiendo esta canción cuando lean, **José Luis Perales - El Amor**

**Pájaros enjaulados**

_Cuando menos lo pensé te vi, cuando menos lo espere te empecé a querer, y cuando lo supe ese sentimiento no se esfumo, permanecía latente en mi alma, tan vivo como se que es prohibido._

_Ahí con tu vista en un lugar distante, y dentro de mi un sentimiento nacía, del cual ni yo mismo sabia, me asuste, y me fui rápido de ti, como si estar cerca de ti, me quemara y me lastimara pero a la ves me tranquilizara._

_Y es así que empezó mi careta frente a ti, cuando caminaba por los corredores de la mansión o por las calles de la aldea y te encontraba trataba de actuar de la manera mas tranquila y fría que pudiera._

_Cuando pasabas a mi lado, pareciera que era una escena a cámara lenta y por un simple segundo podía mirarte, sin que mis sentimientos y demonios internos se mostraran y me volvieran a la realidad y así te fui queriendo cada día sin planearlo así en silencio sin testigos sin el tiempo, sin miedo, por un simple momento._

_Te miraba a lo lejos sin molestar sin que te dieras cuenta, se cosas de ti, se tus cualidades y defectos son los que para mi te hacen perfecta ¿pero por que? ¿Que es lo que me pasa? Si eso quisiera saber._

_Salgo de mis pensamientos por que una vos me habla, eres tu la que me habla y sin embargo mi postura frete tuyo solo es la de la indiferencia, pues aunque no se que es lo que me pasa me resulta doloroso, y de nuevo te ignoro, veo como tu cara se entristece y de nuevo el culpable soy yo, otro pecado mas para mi lista._

_A paso suave me separo de ti, y mientras mas me alejo una presión fuerte en mi pecho me recrimina mi actuación, un sentimiento de vació inunda mi cuerpo, y la fría soledad se presenta ante mi como ese ser déspota que ríe de mi._

_Pero así deben ser las cosas no te puedo expresar mis asentimientos por que de hacerlo, te perdería ahí mismo, te lastimarían, y sigo con mi vida de penumbras deseando encontrar ese ser que me ayude y me devuelva lo que me fue robado ese sentimiento y ese deseo de querer detener el tiempo y mostrarme tal cual soy._

Ese es el castigo para mi el -"pájaro enjaulado" -que no podemos amar pero los demás si y es eso lo que me carcome el alma y de nuevo mi corazón se seca y respiro mas tranquilo -¿otra ves?, ¿que paso?, siento que algo perdí, y empieza otra ves,- por que un sentimiento que nacía murió y mi vida continua como si nada hubiera comenzado como si no hubiera existido.

Te miro en el jardín tan delicada pero a al ves tan fuerte -¿Qué dirías si supieras lo pienso cundo te observo?- Se pregunta Neji mientras ve a su ángel en medio del jardín.

Hinata siente la mirada de su Niisan, y siente que su corazón late mas aprisa, desea hacerse fuerte para que el la mire, para que el sepa que ella vale y no es un estorbo.

Y así en el crepúsculo de la tarde dos seres son cobijados, y las primeras estrellas de la noche hacen su aparición fieles testigos silenciosos del amor que se pregonan don almas que están cercas físicamente, pero tan lejos que la distancia no se podría medir.

-¡Hinata sama! será mejor que entre, su padre puede venir y la cena,- el no pudo continuar pues la pequeña mano de su diosa, la protagonistas de sus sueños, le acaricia la mejia y la mira directamente a los ojos esas perlas que lo vuelven loco.

-¡Sabes Neji Niisan hasta los pájaros enjaulados pueden algún día escapar!- Después de decir esas dulces palabras Hinata camina en dirección al comedor, sintiéndose un poco mas libre.

-Si mi dulce Hinata, hasta un pájaro enjaulado puede ser libre, pero en mi caso prefiero estar dentro de mi jaula por que es ahí donde mi hermoso ángel me mira.- Hermosos pensamientos de Neji mientras camina en dirección al comedor principal.

_"Quien sabe, talvez algún día el pájaro y el ángel puedan volar con sus propias alas, sin que nada ni nadi les detengan."_

Ya saben si les gusta me dicen o sino también.

************************************************************************


End file.
